Blur
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: DISCONTINUED - While heading to the Patch Village, Yoh and group meet Skye Hattori, a shaman with no real reason for entering the Shaman Fight other than to become strong. Renxoc
1. Search for Allies

Ok so I've decided to completely rewrite this fanfiction so let me know what you guys think of it.

* * *

"I need to find strong allies." Muttered a green haired boy. "In order to defeat **him**. Morphea, Oversoul Homing Pendulum!" The pendulum strapped around his right forearm began glowing and searched for any signs of strong spiritual energy.

It stopped.

"Hm, there must be a strong shaman nearby. Let's see if he's strong enough to be my ally." Said the boy before running off in the direction the pendulum pointed.

* * *

"Man that's the fifth café we went into and no one has ever heard of Patch Village." Sighed a girl. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail, wore a long crimson scarf, black shirt and dark blue jeans. Strapped around her waist was a belt that held a small knife at the back.

Floating next to her was a small red dragonhead.

"I'm sure we'll find something. Just keep your head up! I just wish I remembered more about where Patch Village was." said the dragon.

"You're right Azreal. After all, we have quite a while to find Patch Village and we know its in America so that already takes out 6 other continents. Besides, it's been 500 hundred years since you were last there, it's ok that you can't remember." Replied the girl.

She stopped walking when she saw a boy with green hair in front of her.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"Are you strong?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I need strong allies. Are you strong?" he asked again.

"I see, you're a shaman. And that poppy fairy must be your mochirei." Said the girl.

"You're correct on that part. My name is Lyserg Diethl and this is my spirit ally, Morphea. Will you allow me to test your strength?" he asked.

"If you want allies, you ask nicely, you don't attack someone that you want as your ally." Said Azreal.

"I need to see if you're strong enough." Said the boy. "Morphea, Oversoul Homing Pendulum!" the fairy disappeared into the pendulum as it came alive.

"If it's a fight you want, you got it! Azreal, Oversoul Dragon Fang!" the girl pulled the knife from her back pouch and it immediately transformed into a large blade with a dragon's head at the hilt. The dragon spirit merged with the blade making a dragon's head appear over her left forearm and a long chain at the end of the handle. In addition wings and a tail appeared on the girl's back.

"My name is Skye Hattori and my partner is Azreal, the spirit of a 1,000 year old dragon. I'm sure that he will be more than enough of a match for you poppy fairy." Said the girl.

* * *

"Hopefully somebody in this town will have an idea where Patch Village is." Said Horohoro.

"Why don't we spilt up for a bit and meet back up in about an hour?" suggested Ryu.

"Sounds good to me. We'll meet back at the burger stand!" cried Yoh before running off.

"Hey wait a minute! We are not having cheeseburgers for lunch again!" cried Ren, but Yoh was long gone.

An hour later, they met at the burger stand as Yoh had planned and to no surprise he was already inhaling burgers.

"Did you even go and ask people if they knew where Patch Village was?" asked an annoyed Ren.

"Of course I did!" exclaimed Yoh with food in his mouth.

"Yeah, he asked me and then order a whole platter of burgers." Said the cook from behind the bar.

"You mean you've been here this entire time while the rest of us were out looking for information!" cried Horohoro.

"I believe Master Yoh has the right idea. We cannot continue our journey on an empty stomach." Said Ryu, sitting down and joining Yoh in eating burgers.

All of a sudden they heard a giant crash and turned around to see a large cloud of smoke in the sky.

"Looks like trouble." Said Ren.

"We better check it out." Said Yoh.

* * *

"Look kid, I don't know what your problem is but why are you attacking people you want as allies?" asked Skye as she easily blocked Lyserg's pendulum.

"I'm still too weak. I need strong allies so I can defeat him!" cried Lyserg.

"Hey look!" The two shaman turned to see three kids and one older man run up to see their battle.

_'Those must be the ones that Millie told me about. They should prove to be strong allies.'_ "My name is Lyserg Diethl and I am in need of strong allies. Will you allow me to test your skill?" he asked them.

"Now hold on a minute! First you want to fight me and now you're blowing me off for some random strangers! You still haven't told me what this is all about!" shouted Skye in annoyance.

"I need to defeat him…and get revenge. Hao." Said Lyserg.

"Hao? Never heard of him." Said Skye. However the name was certainly familiar to Yoh and his friends.

"It was eight years ago. My dad had given me a quest to find the key that unlocked Morphea's cage and in doing so, I would inherit her as my spirit ally and become a full-fledged dowser. The day I found the key, I went home to tell my father, a great detective, only to find my home on fire and Hao standing in the living room by my parents' bodies. I swore from that day that I would get revenge on him, but I'm far too weak to face him, so I need strong allies to help me." Explained Lyserg.

"I may not know the whole story but attacking someone you want as an ally is not the way to treat friends." Said Ren walking between Skye and Lyserg holding out his Guan Dao.

"And you attacked in innocent cute girl. That goes against everything I stand for." Said Horohoro walking up next to Ren.

"That's very sweet of you two to come to my aid, but it really isn't necessary." Said Skye.

"If Lyserg here wants strong allies, he'll see how strong we are. Bason, Golden Oversoul!"

"Kororo, Oversoul Snowboard!" cried Horohoro.

"Wait guys!" cried Yoh.

Ren and Horohoro moved into attack but Lyserg easily knocked them away with his pendulum.

"So he had Oversoul on the entire wire and not just the pendulum." Said Ren trying to stand up only to find his Guan Dao split in two.

"So how about you?" asked Lyserg. "You must be the leader, Yoh. Millie told me about you."

"You know the Lily Five?" asked Yoh.

"Not personally, but they attempted to make me their ally, but they were not strong enough to be my allies. Then Millie told me about four strong shaman: a carefree Japanese shaman with orange headphones named Yoh Asakura…"

"That sounds like me." Said Yoh.

"…An short, temper mental Chinese shaman named Ren Tao…"

"I AM NOT TEMPER MENTAL!" cried Ren.

"…An energetic, yet unintelligent Ainu shaman named Horohoro Usui with a koropukurru spirit ally…"

"Hey wait a minute!" cried Horohoro.

"…And a creepy, perverted man who loves his hair named Ryu."

"I'm am not perverted...I just love the ladies." He said combing his hair. "Speaking of which, you are a very beautiful young lady, why are you traveling by yourself? You should be in the company of someone strong who can protect you." Said Ryu to Skye.

The eyes of the dragon Oversoul on her arm began glowing and Ryu heard a voice. "Listen human, my master is already in the presence of someone who can protect her and she certainly doesn't need someone like you."

"Who said that?" asked Ryu.

"I did." The Oversoul disappeared and Azreal emerged from the blade in his regular spirit form. He was a wingless, red dragon with horns and sharp yellow spines that went all the way down his tail and stood proudly on two legs and was about a head taller than Ryu.

"So, Yoh, will you fight me?" asked Lyserg, arming his pendulum.

Yoh merely walked past Lyserg to his friends. "Are you guys ok?" he asked.

"We'll live." Said Ren.

"Yeah we're ok." replied Horohoro.

"Why won't you fight me?" cried Lyserg.

"Because you hurt my friends and I won't bother fighting someone who attacks his allies. I need to get them to a hospital." Said Yoh.

Ryu carried Horohoro on his back while Yoh helped Ren walk.

"Here let me help you." Said Skye, helping Yoh carry Ren.

"I don't need your help." Said Ren.

"That's what I said earlier but you ignored me, so now I'm returning the favor." Replied Skye.

"If you won't fight me, I'll have to use force to make you fight me!" cried Lyserg shooting the pendulum towards Yoh.

Just before the pendulum hit its target, Yoh pulled out his sword and blocked the pendulum with its tip, shattering the glass. Lyserg stood there, paralyzed at what had just happened.

"Wait, please! You must be my ally, please!" cried Lyserg.

"He is certainly persistent isn't he?" asked Ren.

"What are you going to do Yoh?" asked Skye.

"I'm going to ignore him." Replied Yoh. "Someone like him isn't worth our time."

"Now that I know how strong you are Yoh, I must make you my ally. This is the crystal pendulum that my father gave me. Don't think that this is the same as that weak glass imitation." Said Lyserg.

Lyserg fired his pendulum ahead into a motel sign and retracted the wire, pulling himself across the lot. "The Storming Big Ben Wire Frame!" he cried as his pendulum went firing in all directions, cutting off trees and signs, forming a giant inverted tower.

"This attack is more than symbolic. Big Ben was the place where I became a shaman!" cried Lyserg, firing the tower downward.

As Lyserg soared down with his Oversoul, Yoh turned around to look at him. _'No…it can't be. He looks just like Hao.'_

Yoh pulled out his sword and with one quick slash, destroyed the Big Ben Wire Frame.

"I don't understand. How did you beat me?" asked Lyserg.

"You let your anger cloud your judgment which in turn affected your skills." Replied Yoh.

"I suppose you won't allow me to be your ally now. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you." Said Lyserg, walking away.

"Lyserg." Said Yoh.

Lyserg turned around.

"Where do you think you're going? At a time like this you need friends more than you need allies. Don't worry, we'll teach you all about that. So you want to be our ally?" he asked.

Lyserg was shocked at first, but that shock quickly vanished as a smile formed on his face. "Thank you!" he cried.

Skye looked at the two, once enemies and now friends, reconciling. She sheathed her blade and began walking away.

"Hey."

Skye turned around to see Ren.

"Do you plan on going to Patch Village alone?" he asked.

"That was my initial plan, yes."

"Why don't you come with us? I'm sure you'll have a better chance of reaching it if you had help."

"You're inviting someone into the group!" cried Horohoro.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" asked Ren.

"Because you're cold blooded!" replied Horohoro.

"And don't you forget that! I'm doing this for the interest of the group. She's obviously very skilled and two heads are better than one."

"Ren's right: we could use the help, and I'm sure you don't want to keep traveling on your own." Said Yoh.

Skye keep silent for a couple seconds, thinking of her answer. She closed her eyes and sighed. She reopened her eyes and spoke, "I guess there's no reason not to."

"Welcome to the group." Said Yoh shaking her hand.

* * *

Here's my OC's Profile

**Name: **Skye Hattori

**Alias: **Dragonheart

**Age:** 14

**Nationality: **Half Chinese, half Japanese

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Red

**Clothes:** Black shirt, dark blue jeans, red scarf, black gloves, brown belt, grey sneakers

**Family: **Ryu Hattori (grandfather), Klaus Hattori (uncle), Alexander Hattori (father), Lilianna Hattori nee Chan(mother), Sterling Hattori (cousin)

**Guardian Spirit: **Azreal, Koji

**Medium:** Dragon Blade, Koji's dog collar

* * *

I think I'm just going to rewrite the entire thing to bear with me. Review!!


	2. Revelation and Koji

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a million years and I am rewriting this but I'm having an update craze right now. I'm sure this chapter sucks, I didn't feel like writing all the filler stuff and editing.**

**I do not own Shaman King, I only own Skye, Azreal and Koji**

* * *

With Lyserg and Skye joining the group, chances of finding Patch Village were higher, especially with Lyserg's dowsing ability.

"So Ren, Horohoro, are you guys good to go?" asked Yoh.

"Yeah we're cool." Said Horohoro.

"You needn't worry about me." Said Ren, wrapping the bandage around his arm.

"Sounds like someone is a little edgy about breaking his Guan Dao." Said Horohoro.

"Last time I checked it was in better condition that your snowboard!" replied Ren.

"I'm terribly sorry. This is all my fault." Said Lyserg. From inside his coat pocket, he pulled out a cheque. "Please write in whatever amount you need to pay for the medical bill and weapon repairs."

"Trying to buy your way out of this?" asked Ren.

"Ren, he feels bad enough for injuring you and breaking your mediums, the least you could d is shut up and make him feel better." Said Skye.

Ren said nothing.

"What's wrong Ren? Did you just get shown up by a girl?" asked Ryu.

"Say another word and anything I do will be beyond my control."

"I should get going." Said Lyserg.

"Wait, we said we would listen to your story and we are." Said Yoh.

* * *

Everyone sat in a café as Lyserg recounted the story of his father, Liam Diethl, a famous detective and expert dowser, and his test to find the key to Morphea's cage.

"After I found the key at Big Ben, I opening Morphea's cage and ran home to tell my father, but when I got there, I saw a man surrounded by flames standing over my parents' lifeless bodies. He killed my parents because they refused to join him in the Shaman Fight, but he left me alive for some reason, I was probably too weak for him to even acknowledge.

"After I spent years training and developing my Oversoul, I found out that he was Hao and was participating in the Shaman Fight. So then I sought out one of the Ten Patch Officials and I found Bron. I fought him as part of the test and he gave me an Oracle Bell."

"I never knew you had such a hurtful past Lyserg." Wailed Ryu, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"So what's your story?" asked Yoh.

"Huh?" replied Skye.

"You know, why are you in the Shaman Fight?" he asked.

"My family has participated in the Shaman Fight for thousands of years. It's in my blood and I was bored." Replied Skye.

"I was mistaken." Everyone looked to Lyserg. "There's no way someone as weak as I am could have such great allies like all of you. I guess I'm just destined to be alone."

"You're not alone Lyserg." Said Yoh.

"If he doesn't want to join us he doesn't have to." Said Ren, pointing the top half of his Guan Dao at Lyserg.

"Hey what about Skye. You seem to have no problem with her joining the group?" shouted Horohoro.

"As I recall, Skye didn't attack us and she doesn't seem to beat herself up all the time. Yoh, I'd like to speak with you outside." Said Ren walking outside followed by Yoh.

"How can you be so naïve Yoh?" asked Ren, now outside away from the others.

"What do you mean?" asked Yoh, confused.

"Sure, we're all friends, but only one person can be the Shaman King. The more allies we have now, the more troublesome it will be later. Besides, I'll be the one to win. You can't save every lost soul."

"Anna said the same thing about you, and if I had listened to her, you would still be in your family dungeon." Replied Yoh.

"I'm strong." Said Ren.

"Absolutely correct Bochama!" cried Bason popping beside his master.

"This doesn't concern you Bason." Said Amidamaru appearing beside Yoh.

"Ren, we're all weak right now. That's why we need friends, friends whom we can laugh with and do stupid things with." Said Yoh.

Ren said nothing and walked away.

* * *

"Morphea's so cute. I can't believe something so small could be this cute!" he cried.

Right away, Kororo heard his comment and floated away.

"Huh? Kororo? Wait, I was just kidding, honest!" cried Horohoro chasing after Kororo.

They heard the door chime as a sign that someone had come in and looked over to the door. They saw a young girl with brown hair wearing a red dress.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" she cried "Lyserg-sama." She said hugging him.

"Sama?" said Skye and Ryu.

"Hi Millie-chan." Said Lyserg.

"And then those 3 said that they were going to defeat you. Please, you must leave town." Pleaded Millie.

"I see. Thank you Millie. Please take me to where they are."

"Wait what? That's not what I meant!" cried Millie.

"If I run now, they will just continue following me, so I must face them now." Said Lyserg, walking out of the building.

'_I wonder where Ren went.'_ Thought Skye, picking up her blade and exiting the café.

* * *

"That's Morphea's cage…but how did you get it?" Sudden realization struck the now powerless Lyserg. "Hao?"

"He has been aware of your weakness for quite some time now." Said the short shaman with grey hair.

"With your guardian spirit out of the way, we don't even need to use our Oversouls to defeat you." Said another shaman with an afro.

"Look I defeated you all to gain allies and turned you away when I beat you. I'm sorry I hurt you." Cried Lyserg.

'_I am weak. That is why I have no allies. I have no hope of defeating Hao now.'_ Thought Lyserg before falling onto the ground.

"What's wrong with him? He's not even resisting." Said afro.

"A shaman without his spirit is powerless. He can't defend himself." Said the old man.

"Now let's finish him." Said the biggest shaman.

"Who said you get to finish him?" asked the old man.

"I've had enough of you old man." Said the big guy knocking the old man aside.

"You're right, only one of use can finish him off." Said afro. He summoned his Loch Ness Monster spirit, which landed on top of the big guy. "Hold him there while I finish this punk off. Huh? Where did he go?"

Afro looked over to see Lyserg still on the ground with a short kid dressed in Chinese clothes with dark blue-purple hair and an extreme wolf-like husky kneeling next to the green haired boy.

"I didn't think this dog was serious when it wanted me to follow him. Now why aren't you getting your spirit back?" asked Ren. He stood and faced the three shaman. "I'll deal with this garbage."

"Garbage he calls us." Said afro.

"You talk big for someone so small. You think you can take us all on?" asked the big guy.

"Ren, don't waste your time on me. I destroyed your medium so you can't perform Oversoul." Cried Lyserg.

"So? It has been a while since I last did this. Bason! Spirit Ball Mode! Hyoui Gattai!" cried Ren, merging the Chinese warlord with himself.

"Do you honestly think that you can defeat us with a normal Hyoui Gattai?" asked the old man.

The dog that stood by Lyserg lifted its head into the sky and howled. Seconds later, Skye burst through the bushes with her Dragon Fang Oversoul. The dog ran over to her and she knelt down to pet him on the head. "Good boy Koji. I knew you could find Ren."

"The dog is yours?" asked Ren.

"Yes, I didn't know where you went and I knew Koji's sense of smell is impeccable. Now, what's with these unfair odds?"

"Why are you helping me?" asked Lyserg.

"Because our leader said he would make you one of us." Replied Ren. He jumped into the air and kicked the big guy while easily dodging all their attacks.

Skye and Koji immediately joined the battle.

"But I am weak, why would you want me as your ally?" asked Lyserg.

"Yoh said it himself: we need friends because of our weak state so that we can laugh and share good times with." Replied Ren.

"You've made some mistakes Lyserg: first, you attack people you want as allies…" began Skye.

"And the second was that you thought you never had friends." Continued Ren.

"That's right!" cried Horohoro, kicking an attack away from Ren's backside. "I sometimes know what these guys are thinking. My Hyoui Gattai is pretty cool as well." Said Horohoro pointing at Kororo's face in his headband.

"It doesn't matter how many people you bring to fight!" shouted the old man, firing an array of cards at Ren and Horohoro. Skye flew in front of them and shielded them with her Oversoul wings.

"Lyserg, you've always had a friend by you." Said Horohoro. "So why are you leaving her alone?"

"My friend…" Lyserg looked at the cage that held his beloved fairy captive. "Of course, Morphea has always been with me." Lyserg ran towards the cage but was stopped by the big guy.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"No matter how hurt a person is, they will continue to fight because they have friends!" cried Lyserg in protest.

The big guy made a move to attack Lyserg, but was knocked away by Ryu. "I came, Lyserg."

Yoh walked in with his Oversoul. "So what are you going to do if we still have our mediums?"

"Who would've though that you would be the first one to come Ren." Said Ryu.

"Ren isn't cold hearted, he just wants people to think he is." Said Yoh.

"Well…I just couldn't stand watching them…that's all." Said Ren glaring at Yoh.

"Now that you all are gathered in one place, I'll use Jump to crush you all." Shouted afro, summoning his Loch Ness spirit.

"I'll take care of this Yoh." Said Lyserg.

"What can you do? Huh?" said afro noticing Morphea's empty cage.

"Big Ben Wire Frame!" shouted Lyserg as the Big Ben crushed afro's spirit, defeating the three shaman.

* * *

Lyserg's crystal pendulum pointed to somewhere in Arizona on a map of the United States.

"Now I can't be sure, but it seems that many contestants are moving in this direction. We can only assume that that is where the village is."

"So all we have to do is go there?" asked Horohoro. "Sounds easy enough."

"Yes, then let's get going!" declared Yoh.

"But, it's possible that Hao is headed that way as well. If we go, I don't want to involve you in my fight."

"Whatever, I don't even know who this Hao is. Let's just get going before our 3 months are up." Said Skye.

As they started leaving, Lyserg couldn't help but wonder. _'I'm glad I met Yoh and the others. But, I still don't know the connection between Yoh and Hao.'_

* * *

**Well I hope that was enough to satisfy you guys. This one may not be as great as my other, more worked on fanfics so just bear with me. **

**Please review! I'll love you so much if you do!**

**~ZP**


End file.
